evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Villain Song
A "Villain Song" is a musical number in a film or play that is sung by and/or about a major villain, typically the main antagonist. Usually, the song is about the villain's plans, personality, abilities and overall character, and often serves as an introduction to the villain; Villain Songs usually appear fairly early in the story, as opposed to, say, the climax. It is rare for a film to contain more than one Villain Song, but it is indeed very possible, especially if there is more than one antagonist. Villain Songs are most common in animated films, where they are often quite dark and frightening compared to the rest of the movie; many of the most famous Villain Songs are found in the films of the Disney Animated Canon, especially from the 1980's and onward. They are much less common in live-action movies, which rarely have musical numbers, but also appear frequently in stage musicals. A variant is known as "The Villain Sucks Song", which is sung by another character (usually a hero, naturally) insulting the villain in question. Another rarer variant is "The Villain's Lament", which is sung by the villain, usually regretting his or her actions. An example of this is "Reviewing the Situation". List of Notable Villain Songs Disney *Be Prepared - Scar, The Lion King *Hellfire - Judge Claude Frollo, The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Poor Unfortunate Souls - Ursula, The Little Mermaid *Friends on the Other Side - Dr. Facilier, The Princess and the Frog *The World's Greatest Criminal Mind - Professor Ratigan, The Great Mouse Detective *Gaston - Gaston and the Villagers, Beauty and the Beast *Mine, Mine, Mine - Ratcliffe, Pocahontas *Mother Knows Best - Mother Gothel, Tangled *Love is an Open Door- Prince Hans & Princess Anna,'' Frozen'' *It's Our House Now!- All Disney Villains, Mickey's House of Villains *The Phony King of England- Little John along with the residents of Nottingham,'' Robin Hood'' *Feel Like a Million- Yzma, Kronk's New Groove Non-Disney Animation *Toxic Love - Hexxus, Ferngully *Don't Make Me Laugh - Drake, The Pebble and the Penguin *In The Dark of the Night - Rasputin, Anastasia *The Money Cat - Meowrice, Gay Purr-ee *Top of the Woods - Boingo, Hoodwinked *My Name is Mok - Mok, Rock N' Rule *You're a Mean One, Mr, Grinch - Thurl Ravenscroft (for The Grinch), How the Grinch Stole Christmas! *Ruber - Baron Ruber, Quest for Camelot *Intelligence - Joe, Help, I'm a Fish!/A Fish Tale *Pretty Bird - Nigel, Rio *Let's Have a Battle (Of The Bands) - The Dazzlings, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *This Day Aria - Queen Chrysalis, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *It Feels So Good to be Bad - Red and Carface, All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *No More Mr. Nice Guy - Rothbart, The Swan Princess *Money is Such a Beautiful Word - Pristine Figg and Lickboot, Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Blame Canada - Sheila Broflovski, The parents and the town of South Park, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *I Can Change - Saddam Hussein, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut *Master of the Seas - Captain Gutt and his crew, Ice Age: Continental Drift *It's Good to Be Me - Farley, Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Anime *Bon~Karma~ - Miya Takano, Higurashi: When They Cry *Only a Chilling Elegy - Frieza, Dragon Ball Z *Maid In - Airi, Queen's Blade *Buddy Body - Swamp Witch Trio, Queen's Blade Live-Action *Pretty Women - Sweeny Todd/Judge Turpin, Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street *Sweet Transvestite - Dr. Frank N' Furter, The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Mean Green Mother From Outer Space - Audrey II, Little Shop of Horrors *Secret of Survival - The Weasels, Wind in the Willows *He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) - Alice Cooper (for Jason Voorhees), Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. *The Happiest Home in These Hills - The Gogans, Pete's Dragon Video Games *Look Who's Laughing Now - Joker, Batman: Arkham Knight *Can You Feel the Sunshine? - Tails Doll, Sonic R or Creepypasta Other Examples *When You're Evil - Voltaire *Fifteen Birds - The Orcs, The Hobbit *One-Winged Angel - Choir (for Sephiroth), Final Fantasy VII *I Wanna Be Evil - Eartha Kitt *Am I Evil - Diamond Head *Antichrist Superstar - Marilyn Manson *Evil - Mercyful Fate *Like Toy Soldiers - Eminem *Hotel California - The Eagles *Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Tears for Fears *I Can't Decide - Scissor Sisters External Links *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/VillainSong Villain Song on TV Tropes]. Category:Villains' songs Category:Music Category:About Villains Category:TV Tropes Terms